A time will come
by collussus96
Summary: When Earth's end is near, 16 heroes are chosen to defend.
1. Chapter 1: The awakening

**_Crossover:_****Glee - Supernatural - Charmed**

**_Disclaimer: _****Violence! Lots of swearing, courtesy of Puck and Santana, talks about sex, mostly also courtesy of Puck and Santana**

**_Rating: _****M – Do I need to explain this one? :/**

**_Genre: _****Supernatural, Adventure, Romance and Humor.**

**_Pairings: _****Main – Finn H./Kurt H. , Dean W./ Chris H. Secondary – Piper H. /Leo W. , Phoebe H. /Coop V. , Paige M. /Henry M. , Wyatt H. /Rachel B. , Sam E. /Blaine A. , Santana L. /Brittany P. , Noah P. /Quinn F., Artie A./ Kitty W.**

**_Characters: _****Main – Kurt H. , Finn H. , Noah P. , Santana L. , Brittany P. , Quinn F. , Blaine A. Dean W. , Rachel B. Secondary – Mercedes J. , Tina C. , Mike C. , Artie A. , Piper H. , Leo W. , Phoebe H. , Coop V. , Paige M. , Henry M. , Wyatt H. , Christopher H. , Sam W. , Kitty W. , Jake P.**

**_Summary: _****When Earth's end is near, 16 heroes are chosen to defend.**

* * *

A time will come, centuries ahead.

Where humanity will be on edge of annihilation, stars will rebel.

Divided they fall, together they stand, united they'll succeed.

An army will gather, resisting Earth's intruders.

The sister three shall descend, bringing reinforcements.

Beware of the devil's spawns,

as the gates of Hell open, darkness shall surround Earth and its inhabitants.

A fortress shall crumble against the Devil's power, along with a horsemen.

Souls will be lost.

The hunters, the matriarch, the knight and the healer will face trials like none before,

their hearts will shatter time after time.

Another hero shall be found,

powerful, yet so fragile.

Shadows shall be released, bringing horror along.

the ultimate sacrifice will close the gates, and end everyone's terror.

**~*~*~****_Chapter 1: The awakening…_****~*~*~**

**_Christopher Halliwell_**

Chris Halliwell wasn't like the average 18 year old boy. Where the average teenage boy could wake up without the fear of getting killed in your sleep, Chris had to keep up his defenses while sleeping. He loved his family, but couldn't stop wishing he was born without these powers. The fact that he's the son of a Charmed One and an Elder made it more difficult. Demons would often try kidnapping him in exchange for Wyatt's Excalibur. He wasn't a pushover though, he packed a lot of power himself. That and his famous Halliwell treats, his stubbornness and his flaring temper. Having these powers also means protecting mortals, even his bullies. He often got slushied while protecting his best friend who happened to be one of those 'obvious gays'. Chris admired him, Kurt took no shame in being gay while he himself was afraid to tell that he was bisexual. Only his family and Kurt knew.

He sighed before orbing downstairs when he heard a crash. When he looked around, he saw his mother dusting herself of while Leo was getting up to his feet. He observed further, only then noticing two men with guns.

"Guns." He commanded while holding out his hand.

"Hey!" The shorter men protested when his gun disappeared from his hand. Chris then looked at him, his jaw dropped. He thought that he was the most gorgeous men he had ever seen.

"Chris…Chris…CHRIS!"

"Huh? Wha?"

"Finally." Piper said. "Be sure you're ready for school and give those men their guns back, they're our allies." She continued before sighing. She knew her son enough to know that he was crushing on the shorter one. She wanted him away from her son, knowing he would be miserable when he was rejected.

"Hey, I'm Chris." Chris introduced while handing over the guns, ignoring his mother. Leo coughed in his hand while Sam was looking away.

"I'm Dean, this bitch here is Samantha." Dean said while looking at Chris whom was standing there with messy hair, as if he just had sex, only wearing underwear.

"It's Sam." Sam corrected while glaring at Dean.

"Honey, go get dressed." Piper commanded.

Chris frowned before looking at himself, blushing when he saw himself standing in front of a hot guy, wearing only an underwear. He quickly orbed upstairs, preparing to go to school.

Once he was finished, he orbed in Kurt's bathroom. Kurt had freaked out when he discovered his best male friend was a witch but now he was okay with it.

"Was he hot?" Kurt asked, glancing at Chris from where he was doing his moisturizing.

"How did you know?" Chris asked confused.

"Honey, every time you meet someone who peeks your interest, you get this goofy grin on your face." Kurt said, facing Chris with an arched eyebrow.

"He's too old for me anyway."

"Honey, there are couples with an age-gap of twenty years sometimes."

"He was so hot! I've never seen anyone that hot before!" Chris said as he followed Kurt upstairs.

"Good morning Kurt, Chris?" Burt asked with a frown. "I didn't know you were here."

"Uh," Chris began panicking, while gushing he forgot about Kurt's father, Carole and Finn.

"He arrived here an hour ago." Kurt improvised. Burt and Carole seemed to buy it, but Finn didn't believe them. He decided he would ask Kurt later at school. He knew Kurt still had a crush on him so he would do anything he wanted he figured. He felt bad using Kurt's feeling for him but he was sick and tired of their secrecy.

**_Blaine Anderson_**

"Cooper! I love you but I swear to God that if you don't shut up I'll-"

"What did I do wrong? I only asked if you got laid this week." Cooper said, raising his arms in defense.

"Cooper, You know I didn't get 'laid' because I don't have a boyfriend." Blaine said exasperated.

"You don't need one to get some action."

"You did not just say that." Blaine said while gawking.

"I just did." Cooper confirmed, shutting of the engine.

"Cooper!" Blaine reprimanded.

"Look, we're at your destination! Have fun little brother." Cooper said, rolling his eyes.

Blaine got out of the car, grumbling. "Use protection, I don't want to be an uncle at my young age!" Cooper jokingly yelled while speeding away.

"Dude. I wish I had a cool brother like yours, mine is such a selfish whore." Jake said while walking towards Blaine.

"Noah Puckerman? A whore? I didn't know that." Mercedes said sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"He fucked almost all females in school, including their moms." Mercedes responded.

"That's the problem. I don't want to fuck anyone who fucked my brother, that'd be incest." Jake said with a shudder.

"Then good luck with finding someone he hasn't sullied yet." Blaine retorted. Mercedes snorted.

"Whatever. Let's go to the choir room." Jake interrupted, walking into the school building.

**_Kurt Hummel_**

"Seriously Chris?" Kurt asked, eyeing him wide-eyed in horror.

"Yeah. Aunt Phoebe was shrieking after it blew up. Wyatt was laughing so hard that I thought he'd pee himself."

"I wouldn't be laughing about something like that. Poor woman, covered in demon goo. "Kurt said before shuddering at the thought of being covered in demon goo.

Chris shrugged. "It wasn't that bad actually, I thought she overreacted. Though the revenge on Wyatt was sweet."

"What was sweet?" Finn asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"His brother got punished for laughing at his aunt." Kurt summarized, minus the demon part.

"Why?"

"Um…" Chris started.

"His Aunt fell in mud, Wyatt laughed so he got lectured." Kurt improvised. Finn arched an eyebrow in disbelief before sitting next to Kurt, ending their conversation.

**"That was close."** Chris thought through their connection.

_"Too close."_ Kurt agreed, _"I don't think we'll be able to fool him much longer, he knows something's fishy between us."_

**"I know. For someone that stupid, he sure is –"**

"He isn't stupid!" Kurt snapped, glaring at Chris. Everyone in the choir room turned around at Kurt's sudden outburst.

"Okay… Princess, you feeling alright?" Puck asked.

"You guys have got to see this!" Santana screeched as she ran into the choir room.

"What? Got a new victim?" Kurt asked, glad that everyone's attention was aimed at Santana now.

"The sky! There's a face in it! It started storming within seconds. Then out of nowhere, a face appeared in the sky." Santana said before turning towards Kurt," No, I wish."

"Do we need to call a doctor?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"For yourself manhands? You sure need it." Santana sneered.

"Let's just follow her." Chris said, getting on his feet. He walked out of the room with the rest following them.

"She's right? This can't be. This c-"

"Shut up Berry." Kurt snapped.

The face in the sky started speaking, **_"A time has come!"_**

Sam took out his notebook and started writing.

**_"Where humanity will be on edge of annihilation, stars will rebel. Divided they fall, to-"_**

"Is this some kind of sick twisted joke?" Rachel asked in disbelief, yet in fear.

"Shush!" Chris snapped.

**_"-united they'll succeed. An army will gather, resisting Earths intruders. The sister three shall descend, bringing reinforcements. Beware of the devil's spawns, as the gates of hell open, darkness shall surround Earth and its inhabitants. A fortress shall crumble against the devil's power, along with a horsemen. Souls will be lost. The hunters, the matriarch, the knight and the healer will face trials like none before, their hearts will shatter time after time. Another hero shall be found, powerful, yet so fragile. Shadows shall be released, bringing horror along. The ultimate sacrifice will close the gates, and end everyone's terror."_**

"That is so creepy." Mercedes said before she started screaming in pain when a lightning bolt hit her.

"MERCEDES!" Kurt yelled before he too, was being hit.

Within seconds, Quinn, Rachel, Puck, Finn, Sam, Mike, Tina, Artie, Blaine, Chris, Kitty, Jake, Santana and Brittany were being hit as well, screaming in pain.

The others gaped in shock at seeing their fellow students get hit by lightning. After what seemed like hours, the lightning stopped. Those who were hit fell on the ground on their knees breathing heavily. The others surrounded them but did nothing to help, still in shock.

A dark aura, almost black started surrounding Mercedes while she was getting up her feet, her eyes black. The other students and the teachers all took a step back at seeing this.

"M-Mercedes? You okay?" Mr. Shuester asked before noticing Kurt as vines came through at his feet. They all watched in awe as blue and red roses surrounded Kurt's body. His eyes glowed forest green.

Quinn was next as a silver aura surrounded her, her eyes turned shiny grey. Without some sorts of warning, several cars got crushed, spooking the teachers and students. Pieces of metal started surrounding her.

Rachel got surrounded by a pink aura as she hovered in the air. To bystanders their disgust, a third eye appeared on her forehead, between her eyes. Her third eye started shining.

Puck's body started heating up, burning holes in his clothes before his body was engulfed with flames, burning his destroyed clothes immediately.

The asphalt underneath Finn started cracking as if he was standing on glass. Pieces of earth and asphalt started floating around Finn in a protective way while the asphalt underneath him was nowhere to be seen.

Sam's eyes glowed blue, but almost invisible. Aura started surrounding him before it began bending.

Mike was surrounded by different colored aura's, causing him to look like some sort of rainbow.

Artie was surrounded by a gust of wind, swiping him of his feet, along with others whom were to close by. His wheelchair got blown away, right into Karofsky's truck.

Water fountains exploded, spraying water everywhere before it started surrounding Blaine, his eyes turned blue.

Several books, pencils, backpacks and other stuff started surrounding Chris while he started disappearing and reappearing in orbs. No normal orbs but red-orange orb that were on fire.

the ground under Santana froze, her eyes turned into ice blue. The teachers and students started shivering at the cheer cold Santana gave off.

Brittany started shining, the people had to shield their eyes. Brittany couldn't be seen since she was shining as bright as a sun.

Jake was engulfed in blue fire in a matter of seconds while Kitty's eyes turned bright red as a screeching sound made others jam their ears shut.

After what seemed like hours, the aura's disappeared, along with Rachel's third eye. Puck and Jake were now naked while Blaine was soaking wet. But the biggest surprise to everyone was the face that Artie could walk now. The students and teachers all stared in awe, not saying a thing.

"Oh. My. God! Puckerman and Puckerman, put on some clothes!" Kurt snapped, looking away with his eyes covered.

"Aw, come on, Princess. You should be all over me, I'm a stud." Puck said, not bothering to hide his dick. Instead, he started hitting on a flustered Quinn. Jake quickly covered himself with a hoodie he was given by Sam.

"What the hell happened to us!?" Rachel screeched.

"My god, Berry! Stop screeching or I swear to god that I'll force you to go down on Puck while hoping you choke!" Kurt snapped. Rachel gasped.

Puck smirked. "I didn't know you had such a dirty mind, Princess."

"What are we going to do?" Blaine asked, gesturing at the other students and teacher whom were backing away in fear.

"We need to get out of here. Get a hold of each other's hands." Chris ordered before orbing everyone away in a cloud of orbs.

* * *

**R&amp;R!**


	2. Chapter 2: into hiding

**_Crossover:_****Glee - Supernatural - Charmed**

**_Disclaimer: _****Violence! Lots of swearing, courtesy of Puck and Santana, talks about sex, mostly also courtesy of Puck and Santana**

**_Rating: _****M – Do I need to explain this one? :/**

**_Genre: _****Supernatural, Adventure, Romance and Humor.**

**_Endgame Pairings: _****Main – Finn H./Kurt H. , Dean W./ Chris H. Secondary – Piper H. /Leo W. , Phoebe H. /Coop V. , Paige M. /Henry M. , Wyatt H. /Rachel B. , Sam E. /Blaine A. , Santana L. /Brittany P. , Noah P. /Quinn F., Artie A./ Kitty W., Henry M. Jr./ Roland**

**_Characters: _****Main – Kurt H. , Finn H. , Noah P. , Santana L. , Brittany P. , Quinn F. , Blaine A. Dean W. , Rachel B. Secondary – Mercedes J. , Tina C. , Mike C. , Artie A. , Piper H. , Leo W. , Phoebe H. , Coop V. , Paige M. , Henry M. Sr. , Wyatt H. , Christopher H. , Sam W. , Kitty W. , Jake P., Henry M. Jr.**

**_Summary: _****When Earth's end is near, 16 heroes are chosen to defend.**

* * *

**~*~*~****_Chapter 2: into hiding_****~*~*~**

**_Hummel-Hudson residence_**

_"__During a normal school day, it started storming. It was nothing out of the ordinary until lightning struck. Noah and Jake Puckerman, Kitty Wilde, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Christopher Halliwell, Rachel Berry and Finnegan Hudson were all struck by the strange lightning, giving them alien powers. They soon disappeared after being alienated. The government is asking everyone to look out and to call the federal forces when finding one of them since they can be a threat to us and our-"_

"What kind of bullshit is this!? Our boys aren't aliens, and they sure as hell aren't dangerous!" Burt snapped, shutting off the TV.

"Those people really expect us to tell where our boys could be?" Carole said in equal anger. "Over my dead body!"

"Come on," Burt said as he took his car keys, "Let's go search for them." Carole nodded before taking her jacket. A moment later when they opened the front door, they stopped in their tracks.

"Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Hudson?"

"What do you goons want?" Burt snapped angrily.

"FBI, you're under arrest." The man said while showing his penning before taking handcuffs.

**_Halliwell residence_**

"They are coming for us!" Phoebe warned after having a vision. "They're arresting everyone who's related to those fellow students from Chris that were struck by that weird lightning."

Piper heaved a long sigh. "Alright, Paige, take the book and all the potions we have. Phoebe, write a spell that covers anything magical." Piper demanded.

"What are we going to do?" Henry Sr. questioned.

"Escaping." Piper replied before leaving the living room.

After the spell to hide any magical traces from the manor, Paige and Phoebe's houses, the bell rung.

"They're here!" Phoebe hissed.

"I know," Paige hissed back before orbing everyone away together with Wyatt, Melinda, Henry Jr., Kat and Tam from the manor to magic school. As the last orb disappeared, the door was kicked open. Several agents stormed into the house, searching the Halliwells.

"The Halliwell mother is not in this house. The father and brother aren't here either." A men said into the walkie-talkie.

_"__The Halliwell-Valentino residence is empty too." _A voice said.

_"__Yeah, same for the Halliwell-Mitchell residence." _Another voice said.

**"Victor Bennet's house is empty as well."**

"And the other families?" The first man inquired.

_"__We've got them all except for the Puckerman family. The mother and little sister knocked the agents sent to that place knock-out."_

**Unknown Location**

"Guys, we've got a problem." Chris admitted, while sighing.

"You think?" Santana growled before swearing in Spanish.

"Don't ask me how I know but I can sense my family, just like I can sense all of your families."

"Why is that a problem?" Mike inquired.

"Everyone's families, except for mine and the Puckerman's family are running. The rest are stuck at the same place."

"Which means?"

"It means that they're captured."

"What!?" Quinn hissed dangerously, her eyes turned silver.

"Why?"

"Because they want to find us." Kurt concluded, gritting his teeth in anger as his eye color changed into a forest green.

"Then let's show ourselves, so they can release them." Rachel proposed as Quinn and Kurt's eyes returned to their original coloring.

"No Rachel! What do you think they'll do to us?" Kurt inquired. "They'll put us in cages for all eternity, experiment on us!"

"We can't let that happen." Blaine agreed.

"Guys?" Sam said, gaining everyone's attention. "That face in the sky. It told us some sort of prophecy about us, we should figure out what our plan of action's gonna be."

"A day will come, where humanity will be on edge of annihilation. With other words, we're in deep shit." Santana stated.

"But stars will rebel, which means that the world won't go down that easily." Rachel countered. She preened. "I always knew I was a star."

"But there is one problem, 'Divided they fall, together they stand.' Which means we've got to work together in the end. We can't lose someone or we're fucked." Puck said, ignoring Rachel's annoying ranting about being a star.

"What was next in the message?" Mike inquired.

"Something about an army that will gather, brought by the sister three, whoever those are." Quinn said.

"I might have an idea…" Chris started, "But firstly, I should pick up Noah and Jake their mom and sister."

"And your family."

"No, they're safe." Chris answered before orbing away.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Quinn said, referring to the orbs.

**The Impala**

"Did you just hear that?" Sam asked, shutting off the radio.

"Yeah, kids getting freaky powers when they're hit with lightning."

"Yes, and the same kid from this morning was mentioned as well." Sam said before smirking, "You know, the kid that gave you a boner?"

"Shut up Samantha!" Dean growled.

"It's the truth, dude! You'd bone him if you got the chance."

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

**Prison**

"This is ridiculous!" Burt growled, "They can't keep us locked up here!"

"What can we do," Patrick Pierce said, "This place is too heavily guarded."

"We destroy this place and search for our children!" Naya Lopez stated.

"And how should we do that?" Heather Pierce countered, "I'm worried for my daughter, but we can only hope they'll get away."

"Apparently, they did get away," Cooper Anderson said, "Otherwise, they wouldn't have gone after us."

"We're their bait." Carole Hudson-Hummel concluded.

**The Heavens**

"Have you asked the angels of destinies what's going on?" Roland asked, looking everything but happy.

Kheel nodded somberly. "Fellow Elders,…The end of the world is nearing."

"What?" Sandra asked wide-eyed.

"The prophecy has arrived. Magic will be revealed to the world, whether we like it or not." Kheel replied.

"What do we do?" Mark asked.

"We assist the Warren line of witches, along with the prophesized children." Roland said, getting on his feet.

"But how?" Kheel wondered.

"Easy." Roland replied, "We come down to Earth to help them. We also grant the Charmed Ones Goddess powers once more."

Sandra nodded in agreement. "They'll need every help they can get."

**Unknown location**

"Ms. Puckerman?" Chris called out as he tried to figure out where they hid themselves, "I'm Chris Halliwell, one of those students that got hit with lightning, along with your two sons."

"You're really one of them?" Jane Puckerman asked suspiciously, Chris nodded before the two puckerman women started floating.

"Okay, I believe you."

"Good. Because I'm here to get you and your daughter into safety."

**Magic School**

"Luckily magic school is closed this week." Leo commented with a sigh.

"And we're exposed, can this get any worse?" Wyatt asked sarcastically.

"The answer is yes, it can and yes, it will get worse." The Elder Roland admitted as he orbed in.

"Roland? What are you doing here?" Leo inquired.

"The prophecy. Leo, Piper, your son is one of the magical children, prophesized to save the world from destruction."

"Our Chris? But he isn't near as powerful like his siblings." Piper said, shocked.

"He wasn't," Roland agreed, "but now the roles are reversed, Charmed One. You and your sister were the most powerful witches before Wyatt was born, now the prophesized Children overpower him."

Everybody's eyes widened at that. Wyatt felt a little proud, knowing his little brother would be able to overpower him now. Maybe now, his little brother would have more faith in himself and his capabilities.

"Magic will be revealed." Roland admitted with a sigh. No one seemed surprised.

"Uhm, we're already exposed." Henry Jr. deadpanned. "Tell us something we don't know like the size of your dic-"

"Not entirely, but we will be soon." Paige interjected with a warning glare at her son. "What do you want from us then? Obviously, this isn't the fight of the Charmed Ones or Wyatt."

"That is where you're wrong Paige, you see, the entire Warren line is mentioned in the prophecy. Along with other humans, magical creatures etc., …"

"This fight will be bigger and more dangerous than any other fight anyone of us ever had." Cooper stated.

Roland nodded before turning to Phoebe's three daughters, "P.J, Patience, Penelope. The Elders decided to let you become the next Charmed Ones, you should be receiving your new powers soon." He turned to Paige's only child, Henry Jr. "Henry, we're giving you all elder powers, which includes electrokinesis." He then turned to Piper and Leo's two other children, "Wyatt, Melinda, you won't be getting any boost since you're powerful already." They nodded in acceptance.

He smiled as he turned to the original Charmed Ones, "Welcome, goddesses of War, Lust and Nature."

After he finished speaking, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were engulfed in a tornado. As the tornado disappeared, they were goddesses, with a complete set of ancient armor.

Roland gave a little smirk at them before turning to their husbands. "Leo, I know your retired, but we're temporarily giving you your old elder powers back. Coop, your powers will be getting a boost as well. Henry, Victor, we've decided to grant you the power of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. Good luck everyone, you will need it. We all will need it." Roland said before disappearing in orbs.

Paige whacked her son's head. "What was that all about!?" she demanded.

"Relax auntie Paige, he just wants to play a little with an elder's antennae." Wyatt said with a smirk. Piper whacked Wyatt's head with a scowl.

"What was that for?" Wyatt asked with a pout. Piper glared.

"Can we please not talk about my cousin wanting an elder's antennae?" Melinda cried out, "I just ate!"

"Oh, we really must continue this conversation, sorry little niece." Phoebe stated.

"No, we really don't!" Piper said with a firm glare.

"You know that dick is my favorite," Henry replied with a shrug, "That reminds me, would Christopher's friend be interested in a night with me? Finding guys who like dick is like finding a needle in a-"

"Henry!" Paige yelled, "I love you no matter what but please stop talking about having sex with another boy!"

"Would you rather hear about the fact, that last week Wyatt played with his random hookup's knobs while she watched his antennae rise?" Henry Jr. retorted.

"WYATT! You're way too young for doing things like that!" Piper reprimanded.

"Mom. I'm almost nineteen…" Wyatt deadpanned.

"So? You're still my baby."

"Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"Run."

"Shit!" Henry Jr. cursed as he started running away. Wyatt quickly followed, occasionally blasting an energy ball at Henry whom dodged.

**unknown location**

Two weeks went by. The group with prophesized children eventually moved themselves to magic school, training their powers. Chris was together with his family again. They were trying to figure out on how to save their families, to no avail. Henry Jr. started hitting on Kurt, trying to get in his pants, much to Paige's distain. Kurt didn't really mind the flirting since he flirted back easily, hoping something would happen from all their flirting. Wyatt and Santana slept together from the first day they met, Much to Piper's anger. Santana simply flipped her the bird when Piper threatened her to keep distance between them if she valued her life which only ticked her off. Puck and Quinn were quite worse actually, since they had no problem with having sex in front of others. Victor was drinking a beer with Coop, Leo and Henry Sr. when Finn walked into the room, passing them without saying anything, muttering about not getting any.

"I can't remember being that horny when I was their age." Victor commented in amusement.

Leo and Henry Sr. both groaned.

"Tell me about it," Leo muttered, "Wyatt continues having sex with that Santana girl which pisses Piper off. She said she was about to blow her up after she flipped her the birdie."

"Or try having a son trying to get into another boy's pants. I'm perfectly comfortable with having a gay son, but shoving your hand in another boy's pants with your parents in the same room isn't exactly smart…or respectful for that matter..." Henry Sr. continued.

"At least you won't have to worry that your son will impregnate someone." Leo countered.

"At least that's som – Do…you hear that? … That noise?"

Victor took a sip from his beer with a smirk.

"Looks like your boy got lucky…" Coop said with an amused smirk on his face as he looked at Henry Sr.. Henry Sr. groaned.

"OH GOD, FUCK ME!" They could hear Kurt cry out in pleasure before demanding to go faster and deeper with an occasional curse.

"He's loud." Victor stated.

"And his dictionary is quite colorful…"Leo said, referring to the screaming curse words.

"Looks like we have another duo going at it like dogs in heat…" Melinda said while sighing as she entered the room. Leo turned to her, "Melinda, do me a favor. Don't have sex before you're thirty?"

Melinda stared at her father with a raised eyebrow before answering, "Sorry, but no can do."

* * *

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
